What's Our Next Destination? And Make Me Impressis
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengajak Yesung berkencan/Kau tidak mengingatku Kyu?/KYUSUNG/YAOI/CHAP 3 Update/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**What's Our Next Destination? And Make Me Impressis**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin and  
with other cast

Pair: KyuSung sligh MinWook, and others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss  
Typo, OOC.

''

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

..

.

Siang yang cerah, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang lewat diarea kampus Inha University.  
"Yesung-ssi.. Kim yesung-ssi.."

"Hey! bukankah sekarang waktunya kita kencan" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengamit lengan kiri yesung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"benarkah? aku lupa." jawab yesung santai sambil melirik arloji yang merekat manis dilengan kanannya.

"tentu, bagaimana apa kau punya waktu?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, sambil menyuguhkan senyuman tulus dari bibirnya.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya dan bertingkah seolah-olah berfikir berat. "hm~ kurasa acara kencan kita harus ditunda.. Oh ya siapa namamu? Mianhe, aku lupa memberi tahumu aku memiliki acara saat ini, so mianhe i have to go now. Bye~  
oh ya, satu lagi aku ini tripikal namja yang mudah sekali bosan. Jadi kuharap saat kita kencan nanti kau bisa membuatku terhibur."

kyuhyun diam meperhatikan yesung yang berlalu dihadapannya. Sampai yesung berhenti kembali dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun.

"ah ya, aku juga tipe namja yang tidak menyukai namja yang romantis, yah~ bukankah tipe pria seperti itu sudah biasa, dan itu sangatlah membosankan. So sekali lagi, buat aku terkesan." dengan angkuhnya yesung berlalu meningglkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam termenung mendengrkan segala ucapan yesung. Tampak kyuhyun terpaku mendengar.. Sekilas snyum terpancar dibibir kyuhyun. Bukan senyuman tulus seperti apa yang ditunjukannya pada yesung tadi melainkan seringaian iblis.

"kau namja yang menarik yesung, kurasa aku tak akan membuatku bosan saat bersamumu nanti."

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

.

in a cafe.

"Kyu, kau lihat namja itu!" Ryewook mencolek-colek tangan kyuhyun yang tepat duduk didepannya, merasa telah mendapat perhatian kyuhyun, Ryewook lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada seorang namja yang baru saja tengah melewati pintu cafe yang sedang mereka tempati. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang duduk santai sembari menyandar disandaran kursi sambil menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun merdu diirfon coklat miliknya yang tersemat pas ditelinganya. Terkesan elegan, dan menambah kadar ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

"Kyu.. bagaimana apa kau lihat namja itu?" tanya ryewook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hmm~ kenapa memang dengan namja itu." tanya kyuhyun acuh.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja, bukankah namja itu tampan? Bagaimana jika aku menantangmu kyu?" tantang Ryewook sambil melirik tajam Kyuhyun yang tepat berada didepannya.

Merasa dilirik Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, dimana Ryewook sedang memandanginya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya.  
"Tantangan apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hehe.. Aku yakin kau akan tertarik." Kekeh Ryeowook.

"Hm, jadi begini namja tadi.. Mm, seingatku nama namja itu adalah yesung, kim yesung. Dan dia adalah namja yang sulit untuk didekati. Karna itu aku menantangmu untuk mendakati namja itu." jelas Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun diam menyimak penuturan Ryewook. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tertarik dengan tantangan Ryeowook, hanya saja ia ragu

"hm entahlah kita lihat saja nanti." jawab Kyuhyun acuh sembri memasangkan kembali irfon yang sempat dilepasnya dan kembali menyandar kepunggung kursi yang ia duduki.

Flasback and

.

.

.

.

"Huuhm~" lirih kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa, dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah pulang kyu?" tanya Ryewook yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur.

"hm~ yah.." jawab kyuhyun singkat tanpa membuka matanya yang sedari tadi sengaja ia pejamkan.

"hey! Ada apa dengan mu hah? Apa kau gagal mengajak Yesung kencan?" remeh Ryeowook sambil duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"aissh.. Kau berisik pendek." hardik kyuhyun.

"Mwoo~ apa kau bilang?" tanya Ryeowook dengan kesal. Ryewook sangatlah tidak suka bila ia dikatakan pendek oleh orang lain, maupun itu sahabatnya atau kekasihnya.

"Apa? Memang tadi aku bicara apa?" jawab kyuhyun dengan polos.

Merasa kesal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun Ryeowook lalu berdiri dan menjambaki rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kesakitan hanya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, namun sayang Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar kekuatan jambakannya pada rambut Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak tahan lalu Kyuhyun berinisiatif membalas Ryeowook dengan menggelitikinya. Dan sekarang lihatlah bahkan mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak.

Pertengkaran kecil mereka masih berlanjut yang dapat mengundang galak tawa dari mereka.

"Hey..hey sudah aku lelah.. Hah~hah~"

"hah~ jadi hanya segitu kemampuanmu. Kau payah." remeh Kyuhyun dan kembali duduk disofa.

"HEY KA-  
hm.. Kyu appamu pulang."

"Biarkan saja." jawab kyuhyun acuh.

"Aish walau bagaimanapun beliau tetaplah appamu Kyuhyun. Da-." belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ucapannya telah terpotong oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja datang mendekati merek. "kYu.. Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Mr. Cho kyuhyun saat ia baru saja tiba diantara mereka.

"..." tak ada sedikit pun respon apa pun dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau tak mendengar appa?" tanya Mr. Cho lagi.

Sekali lagi tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Seolah disekelilingnya hanya kosong. Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah diruangan itu hanya ditempati oleh dirinya.  
Ryewook yang melihat kelakuan kyuhyun merasa canggung dan enggan berada ditengah-tengah kyuhyun dan Mr. Cho.

"Kyu aku pulang saja ya.. Ajjushi saya pulang dulu." pamit ryewook sambil berdiri dan.. Belum selangkah ia melangkah namun ia merasa pergelangan tangannya disentuh oleh seseorang.

"Disini saja, menginaplah disini. Kumohon~" lirih kyuhyun.

"huh~ baiklah. Aku ketas dulu, selesaikanlah masalahmu dengan ajjushi."

"Baiklah, ayo kita keatas" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dan berlalu tanpa mengacuhkan appanya. Mr. Cho yang melihat prilaku anaknya hanya bersabar sambil menahan rasa sakit dan sesak dihatinya. "Sampai kapan kau akan membenci appa Kyu? Apa sakit melihatmu memperlakukan apa seperti ini." ucap Mr. Cho dalam hati, tanpa sadar air mata telah menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

in the bad room kyuhyun.

Dua orang namja saling berbaring diranjang king size milik kyuhyun.  
"Kyuu~" lirih Ryeowook dari balik selimut.

"mm.." kyuhyun hanya merespon kecil panggilan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuang nafas berat. "Kau tidak mencoba untuk akur dengan appa mu kyu?" Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kasih sayang appamu? Bahkan, aku sangat ingat.. Dulu saat kau sakit ajjushilah yang merawatmu, tetapi ku malah mengusirnya bukan. Padahal saat itu ajjushi sedang mengadakan meeting dijepang."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Ryeowook. Jika boleh jujur hatinya tersentuh dengan "Kau tidurlah, aku sangat lelah hari ini."

Sadar akan ketidak nyamanan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk diam. Namun beberapa saat kemuadian..

Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang merapat kearahnya, lalu ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping, dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang tersenyum jail kearahnya. "Apa?"  
"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja, bagaimana ekspresi yesung saat menolakmu ha?"

"Dasar kau menyebalkan. Kau lihat saja aku pasti bisa mendekatinya."

"hahaha~ hey evil, kau percaya diri sekali cho." ledek Ryeowook sambil mecolek-colek jerawat kyuhyun yang samar-samar.

Merasa kesal kyuhyun lalu memotar otak membalas ledekan Ryewook. Lalu seringaian muncul dari bibirnya. "kau sendiri? Memangnya sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada sungmin?" ledek Kyuhyun dengan mencubit kecil kuping Ryewook.

"A-aa-aapa maksudmu? Tau dari mana kau jika aku sedang mengincar sungmin hah!?" gugup Ryeowook sedikit sentakan keras diakhir kalimatnya.

"hahaha tentu saja aku tau bodoh.. Bagaimana aku tidak tau, dimana ada sungmin disitulah arah pandangan matamu tertuju." seringai iblis muncul dariraut tindakan appanya, namu rasa marah dan bencinya mengalahkan segalanya. Kyuhyun terluka setiap kali mengacuhkan appanya.

"kau tidurlah, aku sangat lelah hari ini."

sadar akan ketidak nyamanan Kyuhyun, Ryewook memutuskan untuk diam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian..

Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang merapat kearahnya, lalu ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping, dilihatnya Ryewook sedang tersenyum jail kearahnya. "apa?"  
"tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja, bagaimana ekspresi yesung saat menolakmu ha?"

"dasar kau menyebalkan. Kau lihat saja aku pasti bisa mendekatinya."

"hahaha~ hey evil, kau percaya diri sekali cho." ledek Ryeowook sambil mecolek-colek jerawat kyuhyun yang samar-samar.

Merasa kesal kyuhyun lalu memutar otak membalas ledekan Ryewook. Lalu seringaian muncul dari bibirnya. "kau sendiri? Memangnya sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sungmin?" ledek Kyuhyun dengan mencubit kecil kuping Ryeowook.

"a-aa-aapa maksudmu ? Tau dari mana kau jika aku sedang mengincar Sungmin hah!?" gugup Ryeowook sedikit sentakan keras diakhir kalimatnya.

"hahaha tentu saja aku tau bodoh.. Bagaimana aku tidak tau, dimana ada sungmin disitulah arah pandangan matamu tertuju." seringai iblis muncul diraut wajahnya.

"Hah baiklah aku mengaku. Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

"bagaimana apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"aish~ AKU INGIN TAU BAGAIMANA PENDAPATMU TENTANG SUNGMIN BODOH."

"mana ku tau pendek. Kau yang ingin mendekatinya kan. Dasar bodoh.

"aish bodoh~ lihat saja aku pasti akan lebih dahulu berhasil mendapatkan sungmin dibandingkan kau mendekati yesung."

tanpa Ryewook sadari, Kyuhyun malah sudah tertidur.

In The Morning

Dipagi yang cerah, matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Seorang namja masih nyaman dengan tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk lelaki itu mulai bergerak gelisah dari dalam selimut miliknya. Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh kesamping. Lalu kyuhyun melirik jam weker disamping ranjang yang terletak diatas meja kecil. Kyuhyun tersentak dan reflek membanting weker tersebut. Diedarkannya pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru, dilihatnya ada secarik kertas kecil diatas mejanya, lalu dibacanya.

'hey evil! Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak lagi ada disini. Haha kau jangan khawatir aku tidak akan pergi jauh seperti adegan didrama-drama itu, aku hanya pergi kekampus. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau ada jadwal pagi hari ini? Dan aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa dosen kita hari ini adalah Mr. Cha.

Nb: memang hanya kau saja yang bisa mengerjaiku.

Ttd  
RYEOWOOK'

"aish dasar. Lihat saja aku akan membalasmu pendek" kesal kyuhyun sambil merobek kertas itu menjadi dua.  
Saat kyuhyun akan melangkah kekamar mandi langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah pesan masuk diponselnya. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja dan dibukanya pesan inbox.

From: My Target  
'Dikelasku jam 10.00.'

sebuah senyum terkembang dibibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung bergesas kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong!

semoga menikmati FF abal bin gaje dari Ili ya... mian, kalo jelek ya *bow* Ili masi baru soal nulis... XD moho bimbingannya chingu ^^

bagi yang tidak suka yaoi, un-official pair di mohon jangan meninggalkan flame ne.. ^^

.

.

.

.

Riview ya..


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Our Next Destination? And Make Me Impresiss**

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin and  
with other cast

Pair: KyuSung sligh MinWook, and others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss  
Typo, OOC.

''

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya didinding dekat pintu ruang kelas Yesung sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu dari earhphone miliknya. Anak-anak kelas telah keluar dari kelas menyisakan Yesung yang masih berbenah.

"Hey kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Yesung sambil memegang bahu kiri Kyuhyun. Reflek Kyuhyun menyingkirkan earphonenya dan memilih menyimpannya dalam tas selempangnya. "Yah, lumayan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya pada Yesung.

"Baiklah, ayo.." Perintah Yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda perintahkan untuk mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun patuh dan mengekori Yesung dibelakangnya. "Hari ini kita kencan dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tetap mengikuti Yesung dari belakang.

"Mm~ nanti kau juga akan tau." Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui Yesung diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

On-Side Parking Inha University

"Yesung-ssi.. Kita naik mobilku saja ya. Ayo masuk." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Humm!" Seringai Yesung." Kita telah sepakatkan? Hari pertama ini akulah yang menentukan tema kencan kita. Jadi ikuti permainanku." Yesung kembali menyeringai pada Kyuhyun sambil menyulurkan tangan tanda meminta sesuatu. 'Sebenarnya apa rencananya saat ini.' Ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu itu padaku." Ucap Yesung sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja."

Lalu Kyuhyun memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Yesung. Yesung menunjukan senyum manisnya pada Kyuhyun. "Dompetmu juga berikan padaku." perintah Yesung.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun memberikan dompetnya pada Yesung. Yesung menerima dompet Kyuhyun degan senang hati.

"Didalam sini isinya lengkapkan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah lupakan."

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru lalu berhenti disatu titik. Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah!"

Dengan lantang Yesung meneriaki Ryeowook yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Ryeowook mendatangi tempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun berada.

"Sunggie hyung.. Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook yang telah berdiri didepan Yesung, Ryeowook melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hehe.. Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Kyuhyun tercengang melihat Yesung yang dengan lugunya memberikan barang-barangnya pada Ryeowook. Dan Kyuhyun pun bingung melihat keakrapan mereka. Bukankah sebelumnya mereka tidak saling mengenal, tetapi mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Untuk ukurang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Kau bawa pulang saja mobil Kyuhyun ya. Dan aku rasa Kyuhyun juga tidak akan keberatan jika kau mempergunakan uangnya. Hihi." Kekeh Yesung sambil memberikan barang-barang Kyuhyun tadi pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menerima dengan senang hati.

"MWO~" Sela kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Ini kencan pertama kita. Apa jadinya kecan kita jika aku tidak membawa uang sepersen pun, Yesung-ssi" Geram kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku bilangkan. Kencan pertama akulah yang menentukan." Jawab Yesung santai.

"Tap-ta-tapi.." Gugup Kyuhyun.

"ah iya Kyu." Ryeowook melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan berbisik pelan. "Kyu, pinjam uangmu ya, aku ingin mengajak kencan Sungmin." Bisik Ryeowook dan berlari menjauh sambil menertawakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun geram. Namun Kyuhyun masih mencoba menjaga imegnya didepan Yesung. Jika emosinya lebih membeludak dari ini, mungkin Kyuhyun telah guling-guling tidak jelas diaspal karna saking kesalnya.

"Lalu apa tema kencan kita Yesung-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat telah dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Yesung memberikan senyum misteriusnya pada Kyuhyun. "Tema kencan kita adalah.. KENCAN MERAKYAT."

"MWOO~"

.  
.

Halte Bis

Yesung berdiri dipinggir halte sambil celingak-celinguk menunggu bis datang. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk duduk tenang ditempat duduk yang telah tersedia dihalte tersebut.

Yesung melirik jam dipergelangannya. "Ku rasa bisnya akan datang sekitar 5 menit lagi Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Hm~ terserah kau saja." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Oh ya, apa aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak membawa uang sepersen pun hari ini. Hehe" kekeh Yesung.

"Dangsin-eun neomu  
michyeoss-eo yo?!" Kyuhyun yang merasa mulai kesalpun memilih untuk meredam emosinya kembali.

"Hahaha~ kan sudah ku beritahu, aku sangat suka hal-hal yang baru, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit bersenang-senang walau tanpa menggunakan uang bukan."

"Hah~ baiklah, kurasa ini akan jadi kencan yang menyenangkan. Semoga."

Bis datang menghentikan percakapan mereka. Yesung lebih dahulu masuk, setelahnya Kyuhyun.

In A Bis

Yesung dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih bangku penumpang paling belakang. Kyuhyun sedikit menyikut Yesung yang berada tepat disampingnya. "Kau bilang, kau suka hal-hal baru bukan?"

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Apa kau pernah menjadi totonan? Hm, maksudku jadi tenar mendadak?" Tanya Kyuhyun diiringi dengan seringaian misteriusnya.

Raut kebingungan tampak jelas diwajah Yesung. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Yesung, Kyuhyun malah menggenggam tangan Yesung dan menariknya ketengah bis.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ssi?" Lirih Yesung.

"Hm~ ikuti saja permainanku.

Kyuhyun berhenti ditengah-tengah penumpang bis yang kebetulan cukup ramai. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya diudara dan menepukinya dua kali. Melihat aksi Kyuhyun para penumpang dibis itu pun memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya.  
"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Tapi saya disini untuk.. Hm~ apa kalian semua tau kami tadi baru saja dirampok. Dan tadinya kami berniat sekali untuk pulang kekampung halaman kami. Tapi.." Kyuhyun terus bercerita dengan tampang yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Kyuhyun melihat itupun sudah mulai dapat membaca renacana Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kami tidak punya uang." Lanjut Yesung. Kyuhyun pun menoleh pada Yesung sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh Yesung.

In A Bis

Yesung dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih bangku penumpang paling belakang. Kyuhyun sedikit menyikut Yesung yang berada tepat disampingnya. "Kau bilang, kau suka hal-hal baru bukan?"

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Apa kau pernah menjadi totonan? Hm, maksudku jadi tenar mendadak?" Tanya Kyuhyun diiringi dengan seringaian misteriusnya.

Raut kebingungan tampak jelas diwajah Yesung. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Yesung, Kyuhyun malah menggenggam tangan Yesung dan menariknya ketengah bis.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ssi?" Lirih Yesung.

"Hm~ ikuti saja permainanku.

Kyuhyun berhenti ditengah-tengah penumpang bis yang kebetulan cukup ramai. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya diudara dan menepukinya dua kali. Melihat aksi Kyuhyun para penumpang dibis itu pun memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya.  
"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Tapi saya disini untuk.. Hm~ apa kalian semua tau kami tadi baru saja dirampok. Dan tadinya kami berniat sekali untuk pulang kekampung halaman kami. Tapi.." Kyuhyun terus bercerita dengan tampang yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Kyuhyun melihat itupun sudah mulai dapat membaca renacana Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kami tidak punya uang." Lanjut Yesung. Kyuhyun pun menoleh pada Yesung sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh Yesung.

"Hey anak muda! Apa kau berniat meminta uang pada kami?" Tanya salah satu wanita yang telah lanjut usia yang duduknya tidak jauh dari mereka.

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada wanita tua itu."Ani ahjumma. Kami akan mempertontonkan bakat kami disini. Tetapi kalian harus membayar kami." Jawab Yesung dengan masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun pun membenarkan.

Yesung meminjam topi salah satu penumpang, sedangkan Kyuhyun meminjam gitar.

"Kau serius ingin perfom disini?" Tanya Yesung meremehkan.  
Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Yesung, Kyuhyun mulai memainkan senar gitar pinjamannya tersebut.

Lagu pertama dimulai dengan lagu SORRY-SORRY dari Super Junior. Para penumpang bis cukup menikmati permainan Lagu dari Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Berikutnya mereka menyanyikan lagu BONAMANA. Kyuhyun tetap setia dengan permainan gitarnya, sedangkan Yesung mengumpulkan uang hasil jerih payah mereka.

Bis berhenti dan mereka memutuskan untuk turun dipemberhentian halte tak lupa mereka berterima kasih dan tak lupa juga mengembalikan barang yang mereka pinjam.

"Hahaha kau lihat, kita bisakan mengumpulkan uang dalam waktu beberapa menit." Tawa Kyuhyun sambil menghitung-hitung jumlah uang yang mereka dapat.

"Yah memang. Tapi, tidak dengan cara mengamen juga bukan."

"Hehe setidaknya ini cukup bagus dari pada kita dihajar oleh supir bis itu karna tidak membayar. Kau pilih mana eoh?" Remeh Kyuhyun.

"Hah! Sudahlah, lupakan." Kesal Yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menghitung uangnya tadi.

Sadar ditingalkan oleh Yesung, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengejar Yesung. "Yesung-ssi! Jalanmu cepat sekali, tunggu aku." Pekik Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yesung.  
"Bukan urusanku, dan akupun tidak peduli." Jawab Yesung acuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau marah?"

"Kau lapar?"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah merajuk Yesung. Yesung bertingkah sangat kekanakan kali ini, berbeda sekali dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertatap mungka. Yesung sangat dingin, malah terkesan sangat acuh. Tapi kali ini Yesung menunjukan sisi lain dari dirinya. Manis.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping kiri dan kanan. Mereka saat ini sedang berada ditengah taman kota seoul. Kyuhyun melihat ada seorang penjual es krim keliling dan memutuskan untuk membeli es krim tersebut, meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku sambil mempoutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi chubynya, sangat kontras bahwa ia sedang kesal. Beberapa menit berlalu Kyuhyun telah kembali sambil menggenggam dua cup es krim ditangannya.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang hanya direspon tatapan dinginnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau tidak mau yasudah.. Biar aku saja yang menghabiskan."

secepat kilat Yesung merebut es krim dari tangan kyuhyun.

"Loh bukannya kau tidak mau.."

"Aku berubah pikiran."

Kyuhyun memandang intens wajah yesung. Yesung yang merasa dipandang, Yesung pun menoleh pada Kyuhyun.  
"Hmm..hihi~" Respon Yesung. "Hahaha" mendadak Yesung tertawa tanpa alasan, membuat Kyuhyun bingung, namun kini mereka saling terkekeh dan tertawa bersama.

"Kau masih sama." Ucap Yesung secara sepontan.

"Hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya.

Keheningan sempat melanda mereka, Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat menikmati makanan masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yesung menghentikan kegiatan memakan es krim dan memandang lurus kedepan.

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku. Dia bilang, suatu saat jika dia menghilang atau pergi. Akan banyak hal yang akan membuatnya kembali padaku."

Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan cerita Yesung.

"Aku percaya.. Sangat percaya dengan segala ucapannya. Hanya saja, aku benci takdir!" Yesung menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya kasar. "Tapi sayang dia melupakanku. Raganya ada tapi segala tentangku hilang."

Kyuhyun mendadak menegang dengan curahan hati Yesung. Mendadak dadanya sesak, dan sakit menusuk tepat dihatinya. Kyuhyun merasa segala ucapan Yesung itu ditujukan padanya. Tapi entahlah perasaannya sulit untuk dijelaskan saat ini.

"Hehehe apa itu curahan hati yang kau tujukan pada kekasihmu Yesung-ssi. Atau mantan kekasihmu mungkin?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang diiringi dengan senyum mengejek.

"haumm~ kau jangan sembarangan berbicara Cho." Remeh Yesung sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan membuang es krimnya yang masih belum habis itu ke tempat sampah.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya ingin bermain dengan anak-anak itu." Tunjuk Yesung pada anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain bola dilapangan yang cukup luas itu. Yesung kembali melanjutkan jalannya, sembari mengusap mata yang tadinya sempat hampir meneteskan mata.

.

"Cepat buka mulutmu.. Aak." perintah Yesung sambil menyodorkan sesendok makanan kemulut Kyuhyun.

"Aak Aaaom.. Ei kou ini.. Bagaimana cara kita membayar makanan ini? Uang kita telah hilang dijalan. Apa kau lupa.." Kyuhyun berucap dengan susah payah akibat mulutnya terisi penuh oleh makanan.

"Hehe kau jangan takut. Tenang saja.  
Cepat makan makanan mu, tapi jangan dihabiskan."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Hehe~ ikuti saja perintahku."

Sesuai perintah Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan makanannya setengah dari yang terhidang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, cepat kau keluar lewat pintu belakang sekarang." Bisik Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Cepat keluar, babo!" Lirih yesung."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya pada Yesung, namun tetap mengikuti perintah Yesung.

Kyuhyun dengan setia menunggui Yesung dipintu luar. Kyuhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berlari.

"Ayo kita lari." Ucap Yesung.

"Ahh? Apa yang kau lakukan Yesung-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berlari-lari.

Yesung mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan terus lari, tak lupa terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"HEY JANGAN LARI KALIAN!" Teriak seorang satpam yang sedang berlari mengejar Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengabaikan teriakan satpam yang sedang mencoba mengejarnya dan Kyuhyun. Merasa telah jauh dari satpam tadi, Yesung pun memperlambat laju larinya dan Kyuhyun pun begitu, hingga mereka berhenti dipersimpangan jalan.

"hoass..hoass..hoass.. Hah! Nafasku sesak." Ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Hah..hah..hey KAU GILA?" Hardik Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Yesung yang berada disampingnya.

"Hoas..hoass.. Hehehahaha." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Namun Yesung malah tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dan beberapa detik kemudian malah tertawa terpingkal.  
Kyuhyun hanya cengo melihat tingkah laku Yesung yang menyebalkan dimatanya. 'Haish apa ilmu keevilanku telah berpindah padanya? Sampai-sampai dia dapat bertingkah menyebalkan melebihiku.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hahaha menyenangkan bukan Kyuhyun-ssi." Tanya Yesung sambil tetap tertawa terbahak.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail terlintas diotaknya. Kebetulan dibelakang Yesung berdiri seorang namja tua botak betampang sangar yang sedang memandikan anjing buldognya. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sebuah kaleng soda kosong dibalik punggungnya. "Yesung-ssi, kau ingin ku tunjukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan?"

"Hmm~?" Tanya Yesung saat tawanya sudah mulai reda.

"Coba kau lihat kebelakang." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

Saat Yesung menoleh kebelakang, disaat itu pula Kyuhyun melemparkan kaleng soda kosong yang disembunyikannya tadi kearah lelaki tua yang sedang memandikan peliharaannya itu dan PERFEC. Tepat sasaran, Kyuhyun berhasil mengenai kepala orang tua itu. Seketika lelaki tua itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menoleh murka kearah mereka.

Yesung tercengang melihat aksi Kyuhyun, lalu Yesung kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan menoleh lagi kearah lelaki tua tadi yang sedang memandang murka kearah mereka.

"Hey kalian! Siapa diantara kalian yang melemparkan barang ini?" Hardik ajusshi tua tadi sambil mengangkat tinggi kaleng soda yang mengenai kepalanya itu.

"DIA!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan.

Merasa dipermainkan ajusshi tua itu memerintahkan buldog peliharaannya untuk langsung mengejar mereka.  
Kyuhyun telah lari terlebih dahulu, tidak dengan Yesung. Merasa terancam kini Yesung mulai berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang telah jauh didepannya.

Tampak Kyuhyun berlari dengan terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Yesung berlari dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Namun Yesung juga mulai ikut tertawa mengingat kegilaan mereka dikencan pertama.  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun memperlambat larinya dan berhenti disebuah gang lagi.

"Hah..hah..hah.. Bagaimana? Menyenangkan?"

"Hoass..hoass..hoass.. Hehe tidak buruk." kekeh Yesung. "Loh ini bukannya.." Lirih Yesung.

"Hmm? Apa kau bilang Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Aish." Yesung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Panggil aku hyung, babo."

"Ck, ne..ne." pasrah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin mampir kerumahku?" Tanya Yesung.

"Memang rumahmu dimana hyung?"

"Jika diperhatikan, sepertinya tempat ini berada tidak jauh dari rumahku, nah.. Dibalik gang itulah rumahku."  
Tunjuk Yesung.

"Mwo.. Jinja? Baiklah ayo.. Aku sangat kehausan setelah berkejar-kejaran dengan buldog jelek tadi."

"Hehehe." kekeh Yesung. "Yasudah ayo." Ajak Yesung sambil menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar melihat tingkah Yesung. 'Hyung tidak sulit ternyata mendekatimu. Dan.. Aku rasa ada hal menarik yang membuat ku tertarik padamu saat ini.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hah sampai, disinilah rumahku." Tunjuk Yesung sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam ditempatnya, pandangannya kosong. Sekelebat bayangan hitam menggangu fikirannya. Dalam bayangan itu Kyuhyun pernah mendatangi tempat ini bersama dengan satu, bukan dua orang namja. Dibayangan itu tampak samar Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia bersama dua namja itu. Namun bayangan itu berhenti mana kala seseorang mencubiti pipinya keras.

"Hey kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat wajah kekhawatiran Yesung.  
"Hehe aku baiK-baik saja Sunggi hyung."

Tubuh Yesung seolah menegang. 'Tadi itu.. Bukankah dia baru saja memangil nama kecil ku.. Ap-apakah?' Pikir Yesung dalam hati.

"Hyung, jadi kau hanya membiarkanku berdiri diluar sini saja?"

"eoh? Oh ya mianhe aku lupa. Ayo~" Ajak Yesung sambil menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun.

"Henry-ah kau sudah pualang? -Ne hyung- Kyu kau duduk saja disana dulu." Perintah Yesung.

Henry baru saja turun dari lantai atas. Dan langsung terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai diruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Eoh hyung sud-" Kyuhyun menoleh kesumber suara. Namun perkataan Henry harus terhenti mana kala melihat Yesung yang melirik tajam kearahnya.  
"Aah hyung, tumben sekali kau membawa teman kemari. Ah! Atau bisa kubilang kekasih." Sindir Henry. Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah kakak beradik didepannya ini. Cukup mencurigakan menurutnya.

"Kau berisik Henry-ah, masuklah kekamar."

"Aish kau menyebalkan hyung." Henry berjalan melewati Yesung tetapi sebelum itu Henry sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada hyungnya. "Hyung kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Kau akan pulang kyu?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun telah memasang sepatu catsnya.

"Ne.. Ryeowook sudah menungguku diluar"

"Eoh begitu. Baiklah hati-hati."

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Yesung.

Saat Kyuhyun akan beranjak dari tempatnya, Yesung sempat mencegat Kyuhyun. Yesung terlebih dahulu mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun.  
"Besok, giliranmu yang memilih tempat kencan kita bukan.."

"Ah iya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Humm~ tidak hanya saja bukankah dihari pertama kita sudah bersenang-senang.. Besok aku ingin kencan kita lebih menyenangkan dari ini. Jangan buat aku kecewa okeh."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Dikencan kita nanti akan ku pastikan kau akan terpesona pada ku. Yesung-ssi."

"Tin-tin" Kyuhyun memoleh keluar kesumber suara dimana Ryeowook telah menunggunya.

"Hm, ku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Dah~" Pamit Kyuhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya memberikan senyum manisnya pada Kyuhyun. Yesung terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan kemobilnya.

"Kyu, sungguh.. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kapan akan waktu itu datang kembali? Aku mohon ingatlah.." Yesung terisak pelan tanpa suara. Tanpa Yesung sadari henry telah berdiri dibelakang memperhatikannya.

Yesung menghentikan isak tangisnya saat merasakan sentuhan lebut dibahu kirinya. Yesung menoleh kebelakang dan tampaklah Henry yang sedang berdiri tegap dibelakangnya dengan raut wajah prihatin. "Hyung ada apa?"

"Hiks..hiks.." Yesung kembali terisak dihadapan Henry. Melihat kerapuhan Yesung, Henry pun memeluk Yesung erat.  
"Dia melupakan ku Henry-ah. Apa yang harus hyung lakukan."

"Ne hyung.. Aku mengerti." Ucap Henry dengan tetap memeluk hyungnya lebih erat.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 2 update.. selamat menikmati. Bagi yang udah reviw makasih yaaa

ili tunggu riviewnya... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**What's Our Next destination? And Make me Impresiss**

**Capter 3**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin and  
with other cast

Pair: KyuSung sligh MinWook, and others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss  
Typo, OOC.

''

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

..

.

"Kyu.. Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan tersenyum-senyum senang.

Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook. "Hm?"

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu-ah? Kuperhatikan kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas dari tadi, seperti orang gila saja."

"Hehe aku sangat senang hari ini Ryewook-ah, kau tau ti-"

"-Aku tau.." Potong Ryeowook.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hm filling saja.."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil sport Ryeowook. Lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan suasana hati yang senang, Kyuhyum bersiul-siul memasuki rumahnya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih langsung masuk saja kekamarnya dilantai atas. Namun belum beberapa langkah, sebuah suara mengintrupi langkahnya.

"Kau dari mana saja Kyu?" Tanya Mr. Cho lembut.

"...Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Kau tidak sopan pada appa Kyuhyun." Marah Mr. Cho dengan menaikkan tingkat suaranya satu oktaf

"Hah! Jadi anda masih memperdulikan saya tuan." Remeh Kyuhyun. Tanpa sedikit pun segan pada lelaki tua yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya itu.

"KYUHYUN!"

"Untuk apa anda memperdulikan saya tuan.. Bukan kah sudah ada dia, jadi anda tidak perlu buang-buang waktu dengan berpura-pura peduli pada saya." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"CHO KYUHYUN! Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan." Hardik Mr. Cho marah.

"Ck, Cho? Terdengar menjijikan. Aku hanya sudi dipangil dengar marga kim, marga umma ku. Aku tidak habis fikir, apa lebihnya wanita tidak tau diri itu. Apa dia lebih cantik dari umma, lebih mempesona.. Aaa atau jangan-jangan permainan ranjangnya dapat lebih memuaskanmu APPA." Kyuhyun dingin sambil memberikan tekanan diakhiran kata.

"PLAAKKK"

Bunyi tamparan menggema diruangan itu. Kyuhyun cukup shock atas pukulan Mr. Cho, namun lebih memilih diam dan meredam emosinya.

"CUKUP!-

-Appa tau kau membenci appa kyu-ah. Yah appa tau karna appalah umma mu meninggal. Dan karna perselingkuhan itulah semuanya jadi kacau sekarang. Appa tau tidak seharusnya appa bermain api dibelakang Kim Hanna, ibumu. Tetapi appa menyesal kyuhyun-ah. Appa mohon maafkan appa. Appa sangat ingin waktu kembali lagi sepert-

-TIDAK! WAKTU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI! INGAT ITU!.-" Pekik Kyuhyun yang telah lebih dahulu memotong ucapan Mr. Cho. Dan pergi meninggalkan Mr. Cho yang dalam kekalutan sendirian.

Emosi benar-benar telah sepenuhnya menguasai dirinya. Mungkin akibat rasa sakit yang dibendungnya selama ini.

Kyuhyun benar-benar benci atas perlakuan Mr. Cho pada ibunya. Saat itu Kim Hanna sedang mengandung anak kedua dari penikahan mereka. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia mendengar kabar itu, namun semuanya pupus.

Perselingkuhan membawa kehancuran mendalam dikeluarga Cho. Kim Hanna mendapat serangan jantung mendadak dikala itu, membuat janin yang dikandungnya harus dioperasi. Namus sayang, jalan operasi ternyata tidak mampu menyelamatkan sang calon adik Kyuhyun.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang membuatnya koma beberapa bulan. Dan disaat Kyuhyun terbangun Mr. Cho telah berdiri setia menjaganya. Namun terkena akibat benturan dikepala, Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia. Hanya sedikit ingatan yang diingatnya, seperti bagaimana sempurnanya kehidupan keluarganya dulu, dan masa-masa kecil yang membagiakan dulunya.

.

Flasback

.

Kala itu musim dingin. Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk membawakan makan siang kekantor. Tetapi hal mengejutkan terjadi. Mr. Cho dan sekretarisnya Kim Hyunji, sedang melakukan ciuman panas diruangan Appanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.  
Tampak kini Kyuhyun tengah menundukan wajah, Kyuhyu berdiri tak jauh dari porisi Mr. Cho dan Hyunji.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak saja mengangetkan dua insan itu dari asiknya menikmati aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

"Eoh Kyuhyun-ah kapan kau datang?" Tanya Mr. Cho, tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Tampak kini Mr. Cho tengah salah tingkah, namun berbeda dengan Hyunji yang lebih bersikap santai dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh..-

-Sejak Kapan?"  
Ucapan Mr. Cho terpaksa terhenti oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun, yang membuat langkahnya juga terhenti.

"Sejak kapan kalian sudah berhubungan, APPA?!" Sentak Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

Mr. Cho hanya mampu menunduk, merasa bersalah akibat terpegok anaknya sendiri. Mr. Cho benar-benar tak berkutik sama sekali.

"Jika kami bilang, kami telah berhubungan sangat lama. Lalu apa responmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Suara Hyunji sukses menghentikan keheningan yang sempat terjadi diruangan tersebut.

Tampak kini Hyunji tengah menunjukan seringaian liciknya pada Kyuhyun seolah-olah meremehkannya.

Kyuhyun yang mulai muakpun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membanting keras pintu ruang kerja Mr. Cho.

.  
Kyuhyun membasuh kasar wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir melalui keran, lalu diangkatnya wajahnya pada cermin yang dihadapannya.

Kini pandangan mata Kyuhyun tampak seolah kosong, sekelabat bayangan-bayangan kejadian terlihat jelas kini dibayangannya.

"Kau berbohong padaku appa. Kaulah penyebab umma meninggal. Selama ini kau membohongiku-

-Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mu. Ugghhh BRENGSEK!"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras meluapkan emosinya dan dengan sengaja meninju cermin yang ada didepannya hingga retak berkeping-keping. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan tangannya. Kini tampak banyak darah yang menetes dari kepalan tangannya. Tampak menyedihkan.

.

And Flasback

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak sedang berberes-beres dengan bahan-bahan kuliah yang akan dibawanya kekampus lalu memasukkan kertas-tersebut kedalam tas selempangnya.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuruni tangga, dan itu perhatikan oleh Mr. Cho.

Melihat anaknya yang baru turun dari kamarnya. Mr. Cho menyempatkan diri menyapa Kyuhyun barang sebentar, tak peduli Kyuhyun akan mengacuhkannya kembali, setidaknya Mr. Cho wajib menjadi orang tua yang baik bukan.

"Kyu kau tidak makan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat kuliah."

"Tidak! Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Kyuhyun, namun sebelum sampai diluar Kyuhyun menghentikan melangkah. "Oh ya. Aku cuma ingin bilang, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Aku menginap dirumah Ryeowook malam ini. Sudah, hanya itu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang menghadap Mr. Cho.

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah, lalu bergegas kebagasi untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Memang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berencana mengunakan sepeda saja untuk kekampus hari ini.

"Lama menunggu Ryeowook-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat telah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

Memang Ryeowook memilih menunggu Kyuhyun diluar rumah saja.

"Lumayan untuk membuatku bosan Kyu-ah."

"Mianhe kalau begitu, hahaha." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook baru saja sampai diuniversitas mereka, lalu memarkirkan kendaraan mereka ditempat khusus sepeda.

"Kyu, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Mr. Cha?"

"Mwo~ Jinja~.. Aissh aku lupa Ryewook-ah." Adu Kyuhyun.

"Eoh kau ini bagaimana Kyu-ah, jika kau tidak buat tugas itu, maka kau akan diusir BABO. Yasudah, salin saja tugasku. Ini.."

"Mana sempat Ryeowook-ah, lima menit lagi kita akan masuk."

"Aish dasar kau ini." sinis Ryeowook.

.

.

Kini disinilah Kyuhyun. Duduk bersantai dibawah sebatang pohon rindang sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Apa yang diprediksikan Ryeowook memang terjadi. Kyuhyun diusir, karna dialah satu-satunya siswa yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas hari ini.

Tetapi memang itulah yang diinginkannya, Kyuhyun memang tidak menyukai dosennya yang satu itu.

Sudah sering kali Kyuhyun berbuat ulah dengan dosennya yang satu itu, tapi bersyukurlah Kyuhyun atas hebatnya pengaruh Mr. Cho yang juga sebagai donatur terbesar diuniversitas itu. Jadi pihak kampus harus berfiki berulang kali untuk mengeluarkan Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang yang kebetulan melewati tempat peristirahatan Kyuhyun, memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

Yesung terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang dikira Yesung sedang tertidur.

Kyuhyun terus memejamkan matanya dihadapan Yesung.

Yesung mengamati dengan cermat lekukan wajah Kyuhyun.

Yesung berencana akan pergi. Tetapi sebuah genggaman menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Aku tampankan.." Ujar Kyuhyun yang lebih mengarah kepernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan kedua matanya.

"Ck, kau percaya diri sekali Cho." Remeh Yesung sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ckk, akui saja Kim. Jika aku tidak tampan, tidak mungkin kau akan memandangiku sedekat ini Kim Yesung." Kekeh Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Memang apa yang menarik dari dirimu hingga aku harus tertarik denganmu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tentu saja ada Kim. Pertama, aku tampan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. Mata mereka berdua saling memandang dalam.

"Kedua aku mempesona." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung hingga membuat bibir mereka hampir saling beradu, dan.. Tepat didepan bibir Yesung, Kyuhyun berucap kembali.

"Ketiga aku ini namja yang agresif Sunggie-ah." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Bibir Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah sukses menempel dibibir Yesung.

Yesung hanya membulatkan kedua matanya lebar. Belum ada respon dari Yesung. Yesung masih shock atas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya diam mematung meresapi tiap jengkal bibir Kyuhyun nan manis dan kissble.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang ramping Yesung sedangkan tangan kirinya menempel ditengkuk Yesung. Agar mempermudahnya untuk lebih memonopoli Yesung.

Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun, namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun malah kini Kyuhyun makin memperdalam ciumannya. Yesung yang tanpa sadar menikmati permainan Kyuhyun kini mulai membalas. Cukup lama mereka bertarung lidah, pasokan udara mengintrupsi permainan mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling pandang satu sama lain. Yesung belum mengurangi jarak kedekatannya dari Kyuhyun sampai..

"DASAR PUCAT TUA MESUM! Berani-beraninya kau mencuri ciuman ku." Pekik Yesung tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun dan memukul-mukul kecil bahu Kyuhyun.

Bukannya merasa bersalah Kyuhyun, malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. membuat Yesung jengkel hingga memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu Kim Yesung-ssi." Pekik Kyuhyun.

Yesung berbalik kebelakang.

"Akan banyak lagi ciuman yang akan kau dapat dariku Hyung, dan akan kupastikan kau akan menikmatinya dan ketagihan untuk mencobanya lagi, lagi, dan lagi." Teriak Kyuhyun lagi dengan percaya dirinya, dan tentu saja didengar jelas oleh Yesung.

Yesung memutar matanya bosan. Lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon tempatnya beristirahaat tadi.

Ekspresi Yesung yang tadinya bosan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kini Yesung mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, Yesung menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan mengusap-usapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Dan tak lupa wajah yang memerah malu.

.

.

Tampak kini Sungmin yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lokernya tanpa sedikitpun menyadari Ryeowook yang telah berdiri gugup disampingnya sambil menyandarkan bahu kanannya.

Sungmin menutup lokernya dan kaget menemui Ryeowook begitupun Ryeowook sama kagetnya dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi." Sapa Ryeowook tepat disamping loker Sungmin.

"Ne." Respon Sungmin.

"Mm, tidak ada. Tapi aku mau tanya boleh tidak.." Tanya Ryeowook dengan gugup.

"Memang apa?"

"Mm, eah.. Aku Kim Ryeowook. Dan aku ingin bilang Sas-saa-sa.. Ah sapu tangan mu jatuh Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin pun menoleh kebawah. Benar, sapu tangan miliknya benar terjatuh.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya gugup. 'Aish bagus. Nilai plus mu pasti akan berkurang dimata Lee sungmin.' batin Ryewook.

"Gumawoo Ryeowook-ssi. Apa masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi? Aku ada pertemuan dengan dosen Jang sebentar lagi."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sanggah Ryeowook cepat.

"Masih ada satu lagi Sungmin-ssi. A-a-ku.. Ssa-sa-saa-"

"-akh.. Sapi dirumah ku belum diberi makan. Aku pergi dulu, pembicaraan kita lupakan saja." Ucap Ryeowook kilat sambil berlari bahkan tanpa sengaja sampai menabrak siswa-siwa lain.  
Sungmin pun mematung bingung dengan tingkah Ryeowook.

"Akh..hahaha~ anak itu sama anehnya dengan temannya itu, sama-sama aneh. Tapi.. Anak itu manis juga." Ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu dengan senyuman yang melengkung diwajahnya.

Tanpa diduga Sungmin mulai menyimpan rasa pada Ryeowook, yang disebut cinta.

"Aku rasa aku menyukainya."

Ryeowook terus berlari-lari kecil hingga menuju ruang kelasnya, dan duduk di tempat duduknya lalu merebahkan kepalanya kemeja. Ryeowook hampir saja akan sempat tertidur apabila tidak ada suatu suara yang mengganggunya.

Ryeowook pun menoleh kesumber suara dimana Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedang tertawa terbahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearahnya.

"hahaha kau payah Ryeowook-ah. Cuma satu kata saja sampai sesulit itu. Lalu apa? Sapu tangan. Sapi? Apa? Sejak kapan kau pelihara sapi Ryeowook-ah? Hahaha"

"Aish kau menggangguku Kyuhyun-ah." Pekik Ryeowook jengkel.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu berjalan pelan kearah Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ryeowook-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Ryeowook dengan pandangan mata yang lurus mengarah pada Ryeowook.

"APA?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah dengarkan aku. Apa kau yakin, perasaan yang kau rasakan itu rasa suka yang mendalam? Maksudku.. Terkadang perasaan suka dan dan mengagumi itu hampir sama." Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ryeowook pun mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun dan dengan setia menunggu lanjutan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jika perasaan yang kau rasakan pada Sungmin itu adalah cinta, maka kau akan mendapat kekuatan untuk menyatakan cintamu padanya. Tetapi jika hanya rasa mengangumi maka sampai kapan pun kau tak akan bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mu itu Ryeowook-ah. Kau tau kenapa.. Karna mengagumi itu bukan rasa yang ingin memiliki seperti cinta."

"Jadi menurutmu perasaan ku pada sungmin itu bukan cinta?"

"Aku tidak tau Ryeowook-ah. Yang tau hatimu itu hanya kau." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Ryeowook.

.

.

"Hey kau jadi menginap dirumah ku Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mengangkat kepalanya kembali tegap.

"Tentu saja aku sudah rindu dengan umma Kim."

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun! Dia umma ku." Pekik Ryeowook.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku rasa umma lebih menyayangiku dari pada kau." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Belum sempat Ryeowook membalas, ucapannya dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa.. kau mau bukti?"

"Ash kau menyebalkan. Pergi kau." Usir Ryeowook.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Ryeowook-ah ayo pulang.." Rengek Kyuhyun manja.

"Izh sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini evil." Ujar Ryeowook jengkel.

"Hihi ayolah Ryeowook-ah. Aku rindu rumah, ayo cepat." Manja Kyuhyun sambil berangkul-rangkul manja pada Ryeowook.

"Ck.. Bahkan rumahku sudah seperti rumah mu saja sekarang. Ck. Mengerikan. Yasudah.. Ayo."

.

.

Ryeowook Home

.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling memarkirkan sepeda mereka dibagasi rumah Ryeowook tepat disamping mobil sport milik Ryeowook lalu bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

"Umma.."

Ryeowook masuk dalam rumah diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang.

"Ryeowook-ah kau sudah pulang nak?" Teriak Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim baru saja keluar dari dapur menghampiri anaknya. Mrs. Kim sumbringah melihat kedatangan Ryeowook tetapi bukan karna Ryeowook pulang, melainkan karna seorang lagi.

"Wah.. Kyuhyun-ah sudah lama sekali kau tak kemari, umma merindukan mu." Sumbringah Mrs. Kim sambil memeluk Kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri, memang Mrs. Kim sudah menganggap Kyuhyun bagai anak keduanya.

Ryeowook menganga mematung disamping ummanya.  
Bagaimana tidak, bahkan baru datang saja ia sudah dicueki.

"Aku tau umma pasti merindukan ku, makanya aku pulang umma. Tapi Ryeowook melarangku datang umma." Adu Kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Mrs. Kim.

"MWO! Benarkah Kyuhyun-ah? Aish dasar anak nakal." Marah Mrs. Kim sambil memukul-mukul Ryeowook menggunakan sapu yang tadi sempat dibawanya dari dapur.

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan ibu dan anak yang unik itu pun hanya tertawa tertahan menyaksikan pertunjukan itu sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terus menghindar dari serangan-serangan yang didapat dari Mrs. Kim. Hingga memutuskan untuk kabur saja kekamarnya.

.

.

Ruang Makan.

.

Mrs. Kim, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun sedang berkumpul bersama dimeja makan. Mrs. Kim sibuk mengambilkan lauk pauk untuk kedua anak tercintanya, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, makan yang banyak ne.."

"Ne umma."

"Aku tidak ditawari juga umma." Rengek Ryewook.

"Tanpa umma tawaripun, makan mu sudah banyak Ryeowook-ah."

Mendengar jawaba Mrs. Kim, Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Melihat itu pun Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menyikut Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya. "Hey! Lanjutkan makanmu."

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun tanda kesal. Tapi tanpa diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tersenyum senang. "Aku senang bila kau senang Kyuhyun-ah."

.  
"Ryeowook! Ayo kita main." Ajak Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sedang fokus-fokusnya pada tugas mata kuliahnya.

"Jangan Sekarang Kyuhyun-ah, aku sedang sibuk."

"Memang apa yang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook.

". . . ."

"hm.. Baiklah."

.

.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ryeowook dengan setumpuk tugasnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan PSPnya.

"Menurutmu tempat kencan yang tidak membosankan dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan permainan PSPnya.

Ryeowook menghentikan sejenak kegiatannnya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Hm?"

Kyuhyun mempausekan permainannya dan menghepaskan kepalanya keranjang sehingga tubuhnya benar-benar berbaring, lalu menoleh pada Ryeowook.

"Aku bingung akan membawa Yesung kencan kemana Ryeowook-ah.. Ada beberapa tempat yang terfikirkan olehku. tapi aku ragu, karna aku rasa Yesung belum tentu akan senang."

Puas dengan penuturan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu bingung Kyu. Pada dasarnya Yesung hyung bukan tipe orang pemilih, tetapi hanya sedikit sulit ditebak saja, dan anti sosialnya juga sangat tinggi.. Kecuali pada orang-orang yang disayanginya, bahkan nyawanyapun rela ia korbankan."

Kyuhyun terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Ryeowook sangat mengenal Yesung lebih dari yang terlihat. Apa mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya, Atau Ryeowook sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sempat melintas dibenak Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-ah.. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menghentikan kembali kegiatannya. Lalu menoleh kembali pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya merasa gugup, dan lebih memilih menghindari pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dengan menyibukan dirinya memberes-bereskan tugas mata kuliahnya secara terburu-buru dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Kyu-ah ayo kita tidur. Hooaam~ aku lelah sekali." Ajak Ryeowook dengan menarik Kyuhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, dan menarik selimut sebatas dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang terlihat pasrah, tetapi bukan berarti ia melupakan pertanyaan yang sempat diajukannya pada Ryeowookkan.

"Aku kekamar mandi dulu ya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun merespon dengan senyuman dan anggukan yang terkesan terpaksa.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya kepojok ruangan dimana disitulah letak kamar mandi kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Ryeowook hingga menghilang dikamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, dan membuangnya kasar. Lalu merubah posisi tidurnya.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berbaring membelakanginya, ada rasa bersalah yang mendalam tersemat dihatinya, bembuatnya merasa tidak tenang karna ini.

"Kyu kau sudah tidur." Tanya Ryeowook saat sudah ikut berbaring disamping Kyuhyun.

"Belum.. Kenapa?"

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Tidurlah bukankah kau lelah."

"Hmm.."

Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya kesamping, dimana ia menghadap kepunggung Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memperkecil jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun dan menyelipkan tangannya untuk merangkul Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya.

Kyuhyun merasakan kegelisahan digerak-gerik Ryeowook pun merasa khawatir, lalu mengusap-usap lembut lengan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan lemah tanpa suara. Dan terus memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Jangan bohong, aku tau kau sedang gelisah saat ini Ryeowook-ah. Kau selalu seperti ini saat sedang gelisah."

Sejenak hening. Ryeowook tak sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, begitupun Kyuhyun yang ikut memilih untuk bungkam.

"Aku takut Kyu, aku takut kau mengabaikanku nanti. Karna waktumu pasti akan banyak habis untuk Yesung hyung. Dan aku akan terabaikan suatu saat."

"Babo.. Jika hanya itu kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau adalah sahabatku, hyungku, salah satu sumber kebahagiaanku. Untuk hal itu kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu menyempatkan waktuku untukmu."

"Hiks..hiks. Benarkah Kyu-ah.. Aku senang hihi."

Kyuhyun melepaskan lingkaran tangan Ryeowook dipundaknya, dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook. Lalu menghapus butiran-butiran bening yang meluncur bebas dari sudut mata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun merasakan kegelisahan digerak-gerik Ryeowook pun merasa khawatir, lalu mengusap-usap lembut lengan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan lemah tanpa suara. Dan terus memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Jangan bohong, aku tau kau sedang gelisah saat ini Ryeowook-ah. Kau selalu seperti ini saat sedang gelisah."

Sejenak hening. Ryeowook tak sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, begitupun Kyuhyun yang ikut memilih untuk bungkam.

"Aku takut Kyu, aku takut kau mengabaikanku nanti. Karna waktumu pasti akan banyak habis untuk Yesung hyung. Dan aku akan terabaikan suatu saat."

"Babo.. Jika hanya itu kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau adalah sahabatku, hyungku, salah satu sumber kebahagiaanku. Untuk hal itu kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu menyempatkan waktuku untukmu."

"Hiks..hiks. Benarkah Kyu-ah.. Aku senang hihi."

Kyuhyun melepaskan lingkaran tangan Ryeowook dipundaknya, dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook. Lalu menghapus butiran-butiran bening yang meluncur bebas dari sudut mata Ryeowook.

"Mendekatlah." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menurut dan membaringkan kepalanya dilengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merangkul lembut Ryeowook dan mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya.

'Memang saat ini aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi tak akan lama lagi aku akan bisa mengembalikan semuanya.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mengusap-usap punggung Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Tanpa sedikit pun mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali menitikkan air matanya dalam hening. 'Kyu kau harus secepatnya mengingat Jong Won hyung. Aku tidak ingin jadi penghalang kalian berdua untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup sekali kebodohan yang ku lakukan dulu. Jika saja aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku padamu dulu mungkin kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi mianhe." Ucap Ryeowook dalam hati dengan diiringi air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya..

.

.  
.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa Kyuhyun dalam baringannya. Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran ranjang. Kyuhyun menoleh kejam yang tergantung manis didinding kamar Ryeowook.

"MWO~ AKU TELAT." Pekik Kyuhyun panik.

memang jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat, tetapi mengingat hari ini adalah kencan keduanya dengan Yesung maka ia harus cepat bukan.

Kyuhyun dapat menyelesaikan urusannya dalam waktu 15 menit, tidak lama.

Sejak awal memang Kyuhyun telah merasakan lain dengan tubuhnya, kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit dan berat. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Ryeowook dengan terburu-buru, begitupun menuruni tangga.

Mrs. Kim melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar anaknya merasa khawatir. Pasalnya Ryeowook telah berpesan padanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun hari ini, karna Ryeowook bilang padanya Kyuhyun sedang demam.

"Kyu-ah kau mau kemana nak?" Teriak Mr. Kim yang mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang sakit, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Ryeowook sudah mengizinkan mu pada dosen." Teriak Mrs. Kim lagi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya dan menoleh Kearah Mrs. Kim. Dan melangkah kearah Mrs. Kim. Dan tepat didepannya Kyuhyun mengecup kilat pipi Mrs. Kim, lalu berlalu pergi kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja umma, hanya sedikit pusing, nanti juga sembuh. Aku pergi dulu ne, SARANGHAE." Teriak Kyuhyun dikejauhan.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas sempangnya, dan mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya.

"Hehe Yesung Hyung, akan ku pastikan kau akan terkesan dengan kencan kita kali ini.-

-Dan jika felling benar. Kau tak akan lepas dariku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sebentar lagi, kencan kedua mereka akan dimulai, apa masa lalu akan terulang kembali? Entahlah.. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya bukan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.  
.

Annyeong..hallo..hey semua. :D

ili do'ain semoga semua sehat..

Ili ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah revew kemaren ne..

Ada yang nanya kenapa kemaren dialognya ada yang keulang teruskan.. Yah itu soalnya setiap ili ngedit jarang dibaca ulang sih, makanya jd gitu..

Sekian dulu yah basa-basi ili hari ini..  
See you.. XD

.

.  
Please review

.


End file.
